In silos of prior art types, it has become commonplace to provide a blower-type fill mechanism for introducing fill material such as hay, corn, etc. into the silo. Such mechanisms have generally involved use of a large duct, that passes up along a silo wall, making a large arc across the top of the silo, and then generally radially inwardly to a centrally disposed fill location in the top or roof of the silo. Because of the necessity of making the equivalent of two full 90 degree bends, or in any event such that the fill material undergoes a complete 180 degree turn during its filling, substantial energy is required to blow the fill material into the silo. These same types of prior art devices also lend themselves to clogging, because of the number of turns and the distance of conveyance within a duct that is required. Not only are there generally a great number of instances of clogging, but great difficulty can be experienced in relieving the clogging. It may be necessary to send personnel up to the roof of the silo to disconnect the duct work, in order to relieve the clogging. Also, opening and closing of inlet openings for the fill from the roof of the silo is generally required and such use as requires the presence of personnel on the roof of the silo, thereby posing a potentially dangerous condition that can sometimes lead to falling of personnel from the top of a silo.